Things to Do
MoonClan Warriros has many awesome things to do. And all you got to do is try them!:) Events MoonClan Warriors Tournament- Is a three monthly event of contests. Once evry 3 month, one of the admins will post a blog with a topic. The topic would either be: A Warriors Fanfiction Contest(On a cetiren topic) A Songfic Contest A Naming Contest Only TEN users are allowed to enter. Each user has TWO WEEKS to complete the story for the contest. Thre are three rounds. Two people will be ELIMATED from one round. Once the user is safe to go on tot he next round, they must write another story and it starts over agian!:-) At Round Three(The final round) the judges will decide who will win. The tournament last three months. The judge will decide who will win and when the contest will be over.(FYI, the "judge" is an admin). Prizes are: 1st: A First Place Trophy(A purple-silver template), a story dedicated to them on WFW, and a free character. 2nd: A second Place Trophy(A aqua-blue template), and a charcater dedicated to them in a story. 3rd: A third place trophy. MoonClan Warriors Awards- Is an awards show where you vote for your favorite MoonClan(and loners:)) cats. It is once every five months. this is how it works. An admin will post a blog, listing all the nominees. You must vote for them in Polls. Here are the categories: Funniest Cat Best Name Cutest Couple Best Villan Best Picture Best Hero Nicest Cat Cat Who Should Be Leader The users will vote in a poll. The admins will decide the nominees. After the admins decide that the voting is over, they will post another blog saying the winners. If your cat wins an award, you get a speical prize. ;) Mystical Weekly- Well, isn't really an event.... But MW is our wikia's weekly newspaper. To join, go to the page and request to join. Howver, only four users can join. Mystical Weekly includes: What's Going On In The Clan:(What has happened in the clan, told by Crystalstar) Fetured Cat:(Each newspaper writter will chose a fetured cat and write about them) Songfic:(One staff member will chose a songfic that goes with one of MoonClan' cat and write a short story about it) Quote:(A staff member will chose a quote from a cat) StarClan's Sercets:(Short stories about MoonClan and StarClan in the past) Advertisment:(Wiki ads and fanfiction ads.) Adopting Find An Apprentice- Is where you can go if you want your cat to mentor an apprentice. Cats without mentors will be listed on the page. You must request a cat in the comments. The user who roleplays the cat you want to mentor must approve. Adopt A Cat- Is where you can adopt a cat if you can't think of a name for a cat. Adopt A Kit- Is a little game that I am comping up with. Guides List Of Powers-List the list of powers that MoonClan have. Plot- Is where users can suggest ideas for the wikia/roleplay.